


Working Late into the Night

by squishy_dean



Category: Bright Lights Big City (1988)
Genre: 1980s, Crying Boys, M/M, Michael J Fox, Office Sex, Oral, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_dean/pseuds/squishy_dean





	Working Late into the Night

Jamie slumped at his desk poured over his work. Piles of paper littered the table top. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:10am. He buried his face in his hands and whined, deciding to light a cigarette. When he looked up, he shouted from being startled by a figure standing in the doorway.  
“AH!-- Oh god… Wade, it’s just you. What are you doing here? I thought I was the only one in.”  
Yasu Wade strolled smoothly into the office. “Well,” he began, “To be honest, Jamie, I’ve been kind of worried for you lately. You know that nasty allergy you’ve had for so long?” Wade leaned over Jamie’s desk. “I know it’s a cover up for your baaad habit.”  
“What do you know?” Jamie took a puff of the cigarette and sneered, trying to act cool.  
“It’s kind of obvious, Jamie. But it’s okay. I won’t tell. I too have done blow before.”  
Jamie couldn't find any words to say. He had a hard time looking him in the eye. He’d always thought of himself as straight, but sometimes he’d find himself checking out Wade and he didn’t know what to think about it. Wade was the only out gay man he’d come in contact with at any job he'd worked at, and Jamie thought the confidence he carried was extraordinary.  
“Why don’t you look at me?”  
“Wh-what?” Jamie struggled to look him in the eye, but he knew Wade could see right through him. He was very perceptive and an expert at deciphering body language.  
“You never really look me in the eye without forcing yourself to. Do I offend you?”  
“No! Of course not.”  
“Ohh.. Okay.” A sly smile developed on his face and he hesitated finally asking, “Are you attracted to me, Jamie?”  
Jamie blushed intensely and looked away, giving his whole secret away. He slowly closed his eyes as Wade laughed. “That’s a yes! It’s okay, Jamie! I don’t mean to embarrass you.”  
“Well, it is embarrassing!” He forcefully snuffed his cigarette out.  
“Why?” Wade looked shocked.  
“Because, it was a secret! I got a lot on my plate, I still need to think things out, and I’m conflicted enough about it already!”  
“Do people think you’re straight, Jamie?”  
“I am straight! I just.. I don’t know.”  
“You haven’t gotten the chance to really explore your sexuality. How sad.”  
“Hey, man! I’ve done plenty of exploring!”  
“Oh yeah, with pussy. You probably know, what, 3 positions?”  
“Don’t belittle me!”  
Wade stepped toward Jamie’s chair and bent down. He then snuck his hand around Jamie’s tie and began to slowly pull his face toward his. Jamie was initially shocked and shaking from nerves, but his fear melted away when they kissed. They were silent for a while, while Jamie tried to collect his thoughts.  
“Was that okay, Jamie?” Wade smiled. Jamie wiped his mouth and finally looked him in the eye.  
“Yeah.” he said under his breath, worried maybe someone in the empty building may hear.  
“I like you, Jamie. I really like you. If you ever want to have a good time, or just talk, call me.” Wade slid his business card into Jamie’s waistband, just above the belt buckle, and then turned around to walk out of the office. Jamie could feel so many conflicting emotions rushing through his head, making him feel like he was going to explode.  
“Wait!”  
Wade turned around.  
“Yes, Jamie?”  
“Wade. The stress. It’s killing me. I can’t...I can’t take it anymore.”  
Yasu Wade’s face finally softened and he could feel guilt sneaking into his mind.  
“I… I didn’t realize things were this bad. Perhaps I shouldn’t take advantage of a lost soul like you.”  
Wade dared to turn around to look at the man he admired so much. The man he grew attached to over the last many months, yet kept so distant to. Jamie was a hard man to get to know, but Wade thought of him as an artist. He thought he was beautiful. He wanted him so much; wanted him to let go and let him in. How many times had he dreamed about passionately kissing him, caressing his hair and rubbing his hand over his. . .  
He knew Jamie had been growing sicker over the last few months, as he lost control of his coke addiction. At first Wade thought it was a sign of him becoming more confident and turning to a party lifestyle; a lifestyle that would encourage him be more social and to maybe explore his sexuality. But now Wade knew his bursts of confidence weren’t genuine at all.  
Now, he turned around to see Jamie looking up at him, pitiful and crying, tears streaming down his tired face. Jamie tried not to make any noise when he cried, but he was so profoundly frustrated that he couldn’t help but whimper. In that moment, Wade’s heart called out to him. Although at first Wade wanted just a physical relationship with Jamie, filled with mutual lust and admiration. Now he felt something more. He knew it was hopeless and stupid, but he wanted to fix this poor soul. He walked over to him again, with only intentions of comfort in mind. He didn’t quite know what he was doing, but he held out his hands to him. Jamie looked up at him again, and just took Wade by the hands and stood up. Wade pulled him in for a hug and Jamie squeezed hard, like he’d never been shown any comfort until now. Wade could feel Jamie’s tears soak through his shirt, but didn’t mind. Instead, he felt a warmth in his chest and felt himself smile a little, despite the dark situation.  
“I won’t take advantage of you, Jamie.” He said softly. “I’ll stay here with you.”  
“You won’t last long.”  
“Jamie,” he took him firmly by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Just shut up and let me comfort you.”

 

They sat on the office couch and talked into the wee hours of the morning. Jamie was of course, sort of aloof on certain subjects, but Wade was patient. He set them up with a few blankets from his car and watery hot cocoa.  
“Wade, I’ve been meaning to ask… why do you care so much about me?”  
“Honey, I think it’s quite obvious I have a big crush on you. That’s why.”  
“But I thought you just wanted to fuck me.”  
“I did. At first. But isn’t that what all men initially think when they spot a fine specimen?”  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“So you aren’t bothered by my feelings for you?”  
“No. I’m not. I’m just bothered by mine.”  
“Hm.” Wade thought about Jamie’s strife and sighed. He wasn’t in touch with his family, his girlfriend left him without an explanation, he didn’t have any motivation for work anymore, and the coke was making him a much bigger mess than he already was. Now he was struggling face to face with the fact that he’s bi after a life of denying himself.  
“Man, how are you so confident?”  
“I don’t know if there’s a straightforward answer to that question. I think, we all respond to what the world gives us differently, and in my case I just sort of snapped and stopped giving a damn.”  
“Wade, please don’t make fun of me, ok?”  
“I’d never.” he smiled. Jamie hesitated.  
“I think the reason I’ve been so dismissive of you in the past, besides that fact that I’m so intimidated by you, is that I’ve secretly been...attracted to you. I know I should have acted differently. I was just scared. I’m so sorry.”  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words.”

Jamie leaned in slowly and as they kissed, Wade put his fingers through his hair just like he dreamed about. Jamie felt himself let go and get more into the kiss. As he pulled him close, it felt better than any drug. Wade felt him up and Jamie hesitantly touched him in response. He felt himself get an intense erection from the thrill of doing something like this for the first time. Before, he felt like he wasn’t supposed to do it with other men, but in this moment it was all he wanted. He let out a sigh as Wade kissed his neck and began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Wade took his hand and stroked it from the middle of Jamie’s chest, to his junk, and grabbed it. Jamie gasped, startled and excited, and Wade smiled at how hard he was.  
“Oh my god what are we doing?”  
“Should I stop?”  
“No, no you can keep going.” Jamie put his head back and sighed, trying to block out the anxious thoughts so he could just enjoy this moment. Wade kissed his neck some more and worked his way down his chest. Jamie’s breathing pattern changed as he felt Wade’s lips on his lower stomach, his mouth getting closer to his crotch. As his belt was being unbuckled and his fly was being unzipped, Jamie didn’t even realize he was moving his pelvis in anticipation. Wade pulled down Jamie’s pants and underwear and licked his penis, sucking on the tip like a tootsie pop. Jamie was so nervous and excited. He didn’t want to cum too fast and tried so hard to keep it in by making his mind wander. But when Wade deep throated him, all he could do was grip the couch, fingertips digging into the arm rest, and give in, letting out an exasperated sound. It just felt so good. He wanted to last, but couldn’t take it and ended up cumming after only a few minutes. When he came, he clenched his eyes shut and tried not to be too loud. Wade swallowed which made it all the more exciting.  
Jamie had gotten blow jobs before, but somehow this one had beaten all the rest. By the end, he was sweating and trying to catch his breath. And Wade didn’t make fun of him for cumming early either. He probably understood it was just because it was his first time with another man.  
Wade wiped his mouth and smiled, getting up from the couch. As he was getting water from the water cooler, Jamie saw that he was still very erect. Wade caught him staring and just laughed when he looked away. 

"Are you really going to act bashful now of all times? You precious thing."


End file.
